


Distrust.

by GoldenHero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Oikawa and Hinata are brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: In a world where humans take Dragons to ride, Hinata and Tooru are unlucky. Ripped away from their mother and forced to be paired with humans they don't even know, they have to learn to trust the people who have taken everything away from them. Of course, this is not easy.





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata grumbled as sunlight protruded his small covering of leaves and dirt. He blinked open his eyes, careful not to get dirt into them before he sat up a little, shaking his head to clear the sleep from his head. 

He peeked up from his small bed of foliage. The sky was starting to light up, and he could clearly see his mother and Tooru still sleeping a small ways away. 

He scrambled out from the leaves, yawning and blinking the sleep out of his eyes before stretching his wings apart in a stretch. He shook off the final bits of dirt from his blue scales and trotted happily over to his mother. 

She was laying still, her giant form moving only when she breathed. Small trails of smoke poured from her nostrils, and as Hinata got closer, he could clearly feel the warmth that his mother was giving off. 

He jumped on her back, steadying himself with his small claws before jumping on his mother a few times. 

“Mother! Mother! Wake up!” He chirped, “you promised you’d play with me today!” He said, leaning over and looking at his mother’s closed eye. 

Eyepatch snuffled a little, snorting as she opened her large eyes, her thin pupil focusing on Hinata before he let out a low yawn and sat up. 

“Hinata,” she rumbled softly, “it’s too early. It is still leaf-bare.” She said, gently nudging Hinata from her head with her large claw. 

Hinata whined, bouncing on the ground in front of his mother, “but you said!” He whined, pawing at the earth with a small paw, tapping at her nose and her large tusks. 

Eyepatch grumbled a little, standing up to her full height and immediately knocking Hinata down. 

“Is this enough for you?” She asked playfully, gently digging her claws into the earth below Hinata, encaging him in her claw. 

Hinata raised his head from under his mother’s scaly paw, staring up at the pure white Dragon. She sniffed him, huffing warm breath onto his own face in a short laugh. 

He squirmed a little under her light weight before the small cry of the older Tooru rang out dully through the clearing. Hinata followed his mother to the bigger dragon, swiping playfully at her long clubbed tail, squeaking as she gently knocked into his much smaller body. 

“Don’t be too loud, Hinata.” Eyepatch scolded gently, nudging her large muzzle into Tooru’s sleeping body to wake him. 

He caught up to his mother, seeing Tooru squirming in a nest of silver and steel armour. He blinked his wide brown eyes at Hinata as Hinata jumped over his Mother’s tail, landing in the pile with his brother. 

“Play nice, Hinata.” His mother, Eyepatch, rumbled, gently nuzzling her sons heads with her large tusks that jutted from her black lips, tugging them back so that it looked as if she was always snarling at something.

Hinata knew she wasn’t. He could see her gentle blue eyes, the love and care in them. He jumped up a little and latched onto Eyepatch’s tusk, squeaking happily as his tiny claws barely scratched at the surface of the hardened tusk. 

Eyepatch rumbled quietly, a warning for Hinata to stop, and gently swiped at Hinata with her wide paw, scooping his small body into her large paw as she rose up to her full height. 

She rumbled again as she looked around the large forested area. Although she was many meters high, the trees in the forest still towered over her. Hinata squeaked again, releasing his talons from her tusk and pushing away from her head, swirling down in a messy spiral pattern with his hatchling wings. 

Tooru soon followed Hinata,crying after them with squeaks and chirps in his voice. 

“Wait for me!” He whined after Hinata, diving and dipping in the air as Hinata made his descent. 

He landed heavily on the grassy forest floor, sniffing at the green foliage around his feet before jumping onto his mother’s muzzle, nuzzling into her warm scales as she stretched her jaw out in a large yawn, growling a little as she lowered her large body onto the forest floor. 

Leaves and dust scattered as she landed, with Hinata and Tooru sneezing as the dust got into their noses. Hinata squeaked as he looked into his mother’s blue eyes, seeing them dance with humor as she rubbed her tusks into the dirt, stirring up leaves and dust again. 

Hinata jumped from his mother’s nuzzle, his frail wings flapping quickly as he rose above her and Tooru. Tooru was quick to follow, the two brothers swirled around one another happily, nipping at each other with short but sharp teeth. 

“Be careful, you two!” Eyepatch rumbled from the floor, raising her head so that her muzzle was just below them. 

“We will!” Hinata called, laughing as Tooru playfully spit out a few sparks at him. He spat some back as they flew, and soon, they found themselves at the edge of the clearing. 

Hinata landed clumsily as Tooru bowled him over, grinning with his sharp teeth and small tusks. 

“I win, Hina-chan!” He crowed happily, puffing his blue chest out, the scales shimmering in the sun. 

“Not for long!” Hinata chirped, bowling Tooru over, making them tumble through the bushes and foliage. 

Hinata laughed as Tooru rolled a little, unable to get up as he squeaked and chirped like a hatchling. 

“Come on, slowpoke!” Hinata teased, crouching down and letting his thin tail whip back and forth playfully as Tooru got up, shaking the leaves from his scales. 

Tooru pouted, “no fair! Hina-chan always wins!” He then grinned, jumping onto Hinata, sending the two of them rolling again down a shallow slope. 

But what they didn’t know, is that that was not a slope at all. 

Hinata cried out as suddenly the dirt and leaves underneath his body seemed to spring to life, and soon, a wire-laced net of rope had him bound, curled up as if he was in an egg again. 

“Hinata!” Tooru cried, jumping to try to free Hinata, but soon he found his leg caught in a rope, and was hauled up close to a tree, whacking his head against the bark hard enough to send a resounding ‘CRACK’ through the small clearing.

“Tooru!” Hinata yelled, struggling as he tried to claw and rip the ropes, but to no avail. He couldn’t escape. Tooru groaned, golden blood leaking from a scratch on his head as he swung side to side slowly. 

“There they are!” Hinata gasped as humans flooded the clearing. The main one, an average man with dark hair and dark eyes ran forward, immediately attacking some sort of wire onto Tooru’s neck, securing him in place. 

Tooru snapped at the humans, enraged and terrified, but he could not free himself as another human, this one was tall with long hair and a gootee, tied his wings tight to his body. 

“Mother! Mother! Help!” Hinata cried as humans began to lower the net, a wire quickly was wrapped around his neck, and his wings bound. 

“Mother! Mother!” Hinata cried again, this time, a loud roar of rage shuddered through the forest, and before Hinata’s eyes, Eyepatch burst through the wood, snarling and roaring down at the humans, smoke and flames pouring from her mouth. 

“Shit! Subdue her!” The average man yelled, grabbing a small device that was a bright orange and tossing it at Eyepatch. 

“No! Mother!” Hinata cried as the device stuck onto Eyepatch’s scales, a thick wire drawing around her neck and as the human pressed a small button on a remote, the wire burst into electric shocks. 

Hinata screamed in fear as he was dragged away, thrashing wildly with Tooru as their mother’s pained shrieks and roars made the tree’s tremble and quake. 

“Hinata!” Tooru cried, golden blood had nearly covered his entire muzzle, and his sharp tusks did nothing as he tried to release Hinata from his bonds. 

“Mother! Mother! No, Mother!” Hinata cried again, but it was all in vain. He was dragged away, Tooru at his side as they wailed in pain and in fear. They were loaded into the back of a large truck that was filled with equipment. 

“Start up the truck!” A human yelled, “she won’t be like this much longer!” Hinata wailed, tears falling from his eyes as he kicked and thrashed against the sides of the truck, but it only seemed to tangle him up more in his bonds. 

He kicked a few more times, hearing Tooru’s whimpers and squeals of fear, the doors of the truck closed heavily and shrouded them in darkness. 

Hinata whimpered, leaning into Tooru’s neck, shaking as they both cried. Soon, as the truck bounced and thundered on a road, the tears had gotten the better of them, and soon sleep overtook their small bodies. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tooru woke with a start as suddenly the truck came to a halting stop. He tried to sit up, but found that he had been bound more tightly than he originally thought. 

He hissed in anger, struggling and twisting as he spat out sparks from his throat in anger. How dare those humans take him away?! How dare they hurt his mother?!

He snarled and roared as the back doors were opened, waking up Hinata who immediately began crying out with small cries and squeaks for their mother. 

“Whoa!” The human who had opened the bus up took a few steps back as fire spat from the truck. “Get a muzzle! This one’s spewing fire!” 

Tooru screeched in fury, getting to his feet and jumping from the truck, screeching loudly at the humans who had gathered around him. A particular one with dark green hair narrowed his eyes as he stepped forward, hands raised. 

“Shhhh, we’re not gonna hurt you,” the human said as he approached. Tooru backed up, tail lashing in fury as he curled his lips back, showing off sharp teeth and threatening looking tusks. 

Hinata screeched behind him, fear and pain that made Tooru whirl around, seeing humans grabbing him by his net, dragging him out of the truck as fast as they could. 

“Let him go!” Tooru roared, lunging forward, but the collar on his neck choked him as it was attached to some sort of stick, pulling him back harshly. 

“He’s only going to be getting more aggressive,” the spiky haired human called as he pulled Tooru back, making the blue dragon fall onto his back, screeching and cursing the humans as he struggled. 

The human loomed over Tooru, his green eyes as sharp as ever as he reached forward, his calloused hands smoothing over Tooru’s shimmering scales. 

“Shhh,” the human whispered as he continued to pet a small stripe down Tooru’s throat. Tooru whimpered, rolling and thrashing a little, his chest heaving as he tried to breathe before finally, a sharp pain in his wings made him stop. 

He flopped onto his side, sobbing quietly and coughing as smoke began to gather around his form. He felt his body start burn as if never had before. He screamed, pain biting through his body, unyielding to Tooru’s pleas and sobs. 

As the smoke cleared, the bonds that were once on his body went limp, now simply laying on his transformed body. He cried silently, his human form feeling odd. His head pounded in pain, his body still as he let the humans pick up his still body, carrying him away from the truck and into a large den. 

He sobbed, curling onto his side as a thick blanket covered his shivering body. “Mama..” He whimpered, sniffling and sobbing as he gripped at the blanket, whimpering pathetically. 

Slowly, smoke swirled around him again, choking him as he turned back into a dragon. He coughed, whimpering as he curled into a little ball. He could hear the sounds of claws gently tapping against the floor, the sound of a much bigger dragon walking. 

“Poor thing..” A soft voice said, a large muzzle gently nudged against Tooru’s blanketed figure, “his mother must have died.” The dragon whispered to another as it gently curled around Tooru’s body. 

Tooru peeked out from the blanket, his eyes clamped shut from tears. “Mama..?” He whimpered, nuzzling into the larger dragon, his tiny claws gripping at unfamiliar scales. 

The dragon seemed to pause, shifting a little. “Daichi, what happened to his mother?” The dragon asked, a small growl in his tone. 

Tooru sobbed at the thought of his mother, his crying starting to tire him out again as his wings burned in pain from being tied down for so long. 

“And why the hell did you bind his wings?!” The dragon snapped, using sharp teeth to tear away the thick ropes, licking at the tender flesh where the ropes had once been. 

“You don’t understand, Suga!” Daichi said back, sounding angered as ‘Suga’ continued to lick at Tooru’s wings. 

“No, _you_ don’t understand!” Suga snapped as he raised his head from Tooru’s wings, Tooru cracked open his eyes to see a large silver dragon with brown eyes with pupils slitted and lips pulled back in anger. 

“You told us that you were finding hatchlings that had been  _ abandoned _ !” Suga spat, smoke leaking from his nostrils, rising up to the roof of the cave. 

Daichi, the human who had attacked Tooru and Hinata, took a small step back. He opened his mouth to speak, but Koushi beat him to the punch, slamming down his claws just before Daichi. 

“This hatchling still has his mother’s scent!” Suga snarled, “you took him and his kin away from his mother?! Are you insane?!” Suga roared, his voice echoing harshly on the cave walls. 

Daichi grit his teeth, “we need more dragons.” He said shortly, glaring at Tooru and Suga. “It was either this, or we just keel over for the other dragon riders!” He snapped, “I don’t want to hear another peep out of this cave before feeding times. You are my dragon, I own you! I own that hatchling as well!” He said. 

“That doesn’t mean you can just kill their mothers to take them for yourself!” Suga protested, “it’s not right!” He said, his claws digging into the stone in his fury. 

“I own you!” Daichi snapped, “I can do whatever the hell I want with you, Suga!” Daichi yelled, “you don’t have a say in anything. You are just a dragon, you will never be anything more.” He hissed before turning on his heel and storming out of the cavern, leaving a fuming Suga and a shivering Tooru. 

“That bastard.” Suga muttered, snarling a final time at the opening of the cave before turning his muzzle back to Tooru. His brown eyes immediately went soft. He leaned down, nuzzling Tooru’s head gently. 

“Don’t cry,” Suga whispered as Tooru whimpered, shying away from Suga in fear. “I won’t hurt you.” Suga murmured, curling his tail around Tooru’s crouching body, pulling him closer gently. 

Tooru sniffled, coughing a little as tears continued to leak out of his eyes. “Mama..” He whimpered weakly, nuzzling into Suga’s muzzle for comfort. 

Suga nuzzled him back, purring deep in his throat. He curled around Tooru tightly, trapping him in his warm clutches as he gently nudged out Tooru’s wings to examine them. 

“You poor thing..” Suga whispered, licking at Tooru’s raw looking wings. “You’ve lost some scales..” He murmured, biting off the remaining wires and ropes, licking at the tender spots. 

Tooru sniffled, “w-what’s gonna happen to me?” He whimpered, “I want Mama!” He cried, his sobs muffled as Suga gently nudged Tooru closer to his side, cooing quietly to calm him. 

“I know, sweetie,” Suga whispered, “not now, though.” He said, gently lifting his head to look around the cave again. “Soon.” He continued, lowering his voice more.

“Soon, we’ll be getting out of this horrible place.” He said, “but for now, I need you to behave. Just for a little longer.” Suga said, blinking down at Tooru as the blue dragon stared up at him. 

“H-how long?” Tooru asked, lowering his voice as well. Suga sighed, shaking his head a little. “I can’t tell.” He said softly, “we have a plan.” He said, rising his head again as a few large dragons entered the cave, lumbering by Suga, not sparing Tooru a glance as they walked deeper into the cave. 

“It’s time.” Suga murmured, gently grabbing Tooru by the small scruff of his scaled neck, carrying him quickly down the hall, following the bigger dragons. 

Tooru squeaked quietly as he was carried, looking around the cave. It was covered in marks that were deep and thick, looking as if they were carved with dragons claws, and with how big the other dragons were, it wouldn’t be surprising if they had tunneled deeper into the caves. 

Suga lowered his head as he slipped through an underpass, Tooru’s feet skimmed the ground as they were suddenly plunged into absolute darkness. 

Tooru’s eyes widened as he tried to see in the darkness, but as he was carried through the darkness of the underpass, his hind claws gently scraping at the ground, he could see nothing. 

Just when he was about to whimper again, Sugawara’s head rose up again and soon the silver dragon came to a stop. 

Soft murmurs broke out in what Tooru could only guess was a large cave opening, and soon, large bonfires made from trees and brush caught fire and lit up the large room. 

Tooru blinked a few times as he was set down. His eyes easily adjusted to the darkness around him. 

He was in a huge room, one that could fit at least ten of his mother’s body, with a tall ceiling with a large hole in the middle. 

A volcano. 

Tooru soon gained his footing, following Suga as the bigger dragon gently tapped Tooru’s head with his tail. He followed him, and as he did, more and more dragons came into veiw. 

The biggest was a tall dragon with shimmering purple scales that reflected the orange of the flames, making him look almost as if he too was about to catch flame. 

The dragon was talking with another dragon who had silvery scales with a few spots of black on the tips of his toes and his tail. 

“Ah, Suga!” Tooru snapped his head over as a thin grey dragon bounded over. He had scars all over his body, and his horns had been broken off, giving him a sort of look like he was bald. 

“Tanaka.” Suga said, bowing his head a little. Tooru scrambled to hide behind Suga’s large foot as the grey dragon zeroed in on his small form. 

“A hatchling?” Tanaka asked, bending down and sniffing at Suga’s feet. “He was not born too long ago..” The grey dragon mused, looking back up at Suga with sharp eyes. 

“Daichi..” Tanaka started, gritting his teeth as Suga nodded a little. He snarled, his tail lashing from side to side. 

“The hell?! He’s taking hatchlings now too?!” He roared, his angered voice echoing off the walls, effectivly silencing all other conversations around them. 

The large purple dragon looked over. Tooru yelped and hid behind Suga, pressing up against the wall behind him in fear of the much bigger dragon. He was bigger than Eyepatch!

“He’s what?” The dragon rumbled, standing up to his full height, looming over Suga. “Hatchlings?” He growled, “show him to me.” He ordered. 

Tooru whimpered again as Suga gently pushed Tooru forward. He was pushed in a little heap before one of the bonfires, the other side had the large dragon who stared down at him. 

“Wakatoshi! Stop that! You’re terrifying him!” Another dragon hissed, nudging Wakatoshi out of the way, gently walking around the fire and sitting before Tooru. 

He was shorter than Wakatoshi, much much much shorter, with pale orange scales and small horns that poked up from his head, making him look as if he was wearing some sort of crown. 

“How old are you?” The small dragon asked gently, much less intimidating than Wakatoshi had been. 

“O-one moon.” Tooru said, his voice shaking as his eyes darted around the room. The room immediatly went up into roars of outrage. 

“One moon?!” 

“How dare they!” 

“What about his mother?!” 

Tooru whimpered and pressed himself down onto the ground, shivering a little in fear, his thin tail lashing back and forth quickly in fear. 

The small dragon immediatly circled around Tooru, a look of worry and fury in his eyes. He growled and purred to Tooru, easily leading him away from the much bigger dragons to a group of smaller ones. 

They were not hatchlings, but fully grown like the tan dragon was. Suga quickly joined the  crowd, purring and whispering to Tooru to comfort him as he trembled in fear. 

“One moon..” A dark dragon, one that Tooru was able to recognise as a Night Fury with dark green eyes curled around Tooru, as well. 

“How could he?” The Night Fury whispered, looking to Suga who looked heartbroken as well. Suga shook his head. 

“Akaashi, Yaku, please, take Tooru somewhere where he does not have to hear this.” Suga murmured, “I have to join the counsil.” He said, licking Tooru’s head once again before turning and briskly walking back to Tanaka who was snarling and clawing at the ground in his rage. 

“Come.” The Night Fury-Akaashi- purred, gently leading Tooru through a small tunnel, flanked by Yaku and the silver dragon with black tips that he had seen before. They walked for a bit, Akaashi and Yaku whispering to one another while the silver dragon lit up the hall with his dragon-fire. 

“We must talk to the Mother.” 


	3. Chapter 3

To say that Yaku was a little worried was an understatement. He could practically feel his scales starting to chip off of his body with how tense his muscles had become. He couldn’t help it, he hated waiting. 

Eita was at his side, sitting up straight outside of the Mother’s room, his own claws digging into the ground while his unseeing eyes looked forward. 

Yaku could sense that Eita was not calm, the smoke and sparks that sometimes made its way out of his slightly gaped mouth was enough to show that. Yaku snorted a little, kneading at the ground a little as he tried to listen in to the conversations inside of the den, but of course, the large boulder that blocked the entrance effectively stopped any sounds from coming through. 

“Yaku.” Eita said after a few moments, his voice tinged with a rumble, “if you’re just going to shed scales and pout, please go to council room.” 

Yaku snorted again, spitting out a small ball of dragon fire onto the floor. “I...I just can’t stop thinking about it.” He said softly, looking down at his claws. 

“That hatchling is  _ One Moon. _ ” Yaku whispered, “his mother, she could be dead for all we know!” Eita stiffened up a little, huffing out a plume of black smoke from his jaws. 

“Thinking about it will only make it worse.” Eita said shortly, “what’s done is done, and there is little we can do about it but wait for the Council to make their decision.” 

Yaku grumbled, crouching down a little, huffing out a sigh that scattered the few scales that littered the ground. “The council,” Yaku snapped, “is taking too long. Two hatchlings already! That little orange one, did you hear what they had planned for him?” Yaku hissed, his claws making the stone underneath him crack and splinter. 

“They’re using him as a breeding port.” He hissed, glaring at Eita who simply twitched, unmoving from his space. Yaku snorted. 

“Why should I even be talking to you?” He muttered to himself, standing up and stalking down the hallway back to the council’s room. 

As he entered the room, he could see Wakatoshi talking with Tendou quietly, Tanaka was snarling and growling to Nishinoya who was kneading at the ground with his claws, the stumps where his wings once were twitched in irritation.

Yaku sighed and settled beside Aone and Moniwa who were speaking to each other in their own language. Yaku bowed briefly to Moniwa before turning his attention back on Wakatoshi as the giant dragon turned back to the bonfire, his eyes glittering with uncertainty. 

“We have to move, now!” Tanaka snapped up to Wakatoshi, turning from Nishinoya who scrambled to catch up to the grey dragon. Wakatoshi’s wings twitched a bit. 

“It is not safe,” the purple dragon rumbled, glaring down at Tanaka, “the humans know that we will be angered about the hatchlings arrival, we must wait just a bit longer.” He said. 

“How much longer?!” Tanaka roared, jumping up on a ledge so that he was looming over the crowds of dragons. 

“Must we wait for the humans to take fletchlings away from their mothers, or shall we just keel over until they start to take eggs from their nests?!” He snarled, his proclamation causing a wave of angered rumbles to wash through the crowd. 

“This isn’t good..” Moniwa whispered, half to himself and half to Yaku, “what does Tanaka think he’s doing?” He hissed, his back arching a little, the spines on his back starting to bristle. 

Yaku didn’t answer, staring at Wakatoshi who simply was staring at Tanaka up on the ledge. 

“If we act now,” Wakatoshi rumbled, his voice loud above the other dragons, “who can tell how many we may lose? Are you all forgetting about Yamaguchi?” He asked, his voice tinged with a growl. 

Silence immediately took over the crowd. Tsukishima who was sitting next to Kuroo started to growl, but Kuroo easily silenced him with a soft growl. 

“I am not willing to let another one of my kin to die in such a horrible way.” Wakatoshi said, glaring up at Tanaka, “we  _ will  _ wait. If another hatchling is captured, then we will act. Until now, we must figure out a plan.” 

Tanaka snorted angrily and crawled back down the ledge, taking a seat next to Nishinoya again, the two of them quietly fuming, but not calling out again. 

Wakatoshi huffed out a breath of smoke. “Morisuke.” He said, looking to Yaku. Yaku nodded and padded down to stand before the fire pit, in a space so that all of the dragons could see him. 

“It has come to my attention  that the other Hatchling that was taken is to be used for breeding purposes.” Yaku said, pausing as another uproar began. Dragons began to thrash angrily, fuming and blowing fire into the air, making the volcano almost uncomfortably hot. 

As the dragons quieted down a little with a bit of prompting from Wakatoshi, Yaku continued. 

“And as you all know, that hatchling is only about One Moon old, meaning,” Yaku paused, taking a deep breath and shuddering a little. 

“The humans will appoint an older dragon to mate with him.” He said, nearly gagging at the thought. Wakatoshi snarled a little, his claws digging into the ground. The dragons in the room muttered and grumbled unhappily, some of them looked uneasy with what was happening, and others paced around, snarling to one another angrily at the news. 

Wakatoshi bowed his head a little to Yaku’s height. He gently nudged his muzzle against Yaku’s neck, touching at the Pack Bond on his back. Yaku purred softly, leaning into Wakatoshi’s touch gently. 

“Come to my den after the meeting,” Wakatoshi rumbled, “we need to talk about the Queens.” He then stood up, raising his paw above the main bonfire and looking around the cave. 

“This meeting has come to an end. The next council will be held in two moons time, then, we will talk about escaping.” He then pressed his claws down onto the fire, putting it out almost immediately and plunging the den into near darkness, the only light coming from the top of the volcano. 

Yaku shuddered, shaking out his wings before taking off into the air, launching himself up into the sky. He flew quickly to the other side of the reservation, seeing trucks and humans alike moving about. He ignored them, pressing down the urge to breathe fire at them as he landed before Wakatoshi’s den. 

He stood for a moment, staring out at the pale colors of the reservation before he ducked his head, and slipped inside of the den. He settled down on the ground, curling his tail around his nose and looking out at the reservation as he waited for Wakatoshi. He closed his eyes for a moment, and soon, he was fast asleep, waiting for his mate. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR RAPE AT THE END.

Yaku yawned a bit as he felt a nuzzle nudging at his body. He opened his eyes to see Wakatoshi in his dragon form. He was sitting on the ground, nuzzling into Yaku’s side. 

Yaku mumbled a little, transforming into a dragon, the kimono slipping off of him as he nuzzled into Wakatoshi’s muzzle. Yaku slithered from the fluffy pile, standing on his hind legs, following Wakatoshi as he stood up. 

Wakatoshi gently led him over to the tunnel part of the cavern, slipping into a side tunnel that led down deeper and deeper until they reached another small part of the volcano, a place where they could talk privately.

Wakatoshi settled down on the floor, pressing his claws onto the ground and gently pulling his claw downwards, creating a series of scratches on the floor. Yaku could tell that he was irritated. After the meeting, he could feel the nervousness pooling off of Wakatoshi, even if the other’s couldn’t feel it. Wakatoshi was scared. 

Yaku gently stood before him, lowering his head a bit and closing his eyes. After a few moments, the scratching stopped, and Yaku gently felt Wakatoshi’s muzzle on his head. 

“How do I do this, Yaku?” Wakatoshi whispered, his voice thick with worry and emotion. Yaku gently nuzzled into Wakatoshi’s under chin, purring quietly. 

“You just have to do your best.” Yaku whispered, letting Wakatoshi lean on him a little longer. “That Hatchling, Tooru, we have to make sure that he is okay.” Yaku said, pulling away and looking into Wakatoshi’s eyes. 

“It’s dangerous to be in a situation like that. The humans will be trying to tame him. You know what they’re doing to Hinata, when we leave, we have to leave him behind.” Yaku whispered. 

“Something bad is stirring, Wakatoshi. I can’t tell what. The Mother will not talk to me, I have tried to speak with her a few times, and still, she has given me no answer to the future.” Wakatoshi nodded, looking very somber. 

Wakatoshi sat up, “call a meeting.” He ordered, narrowing his eyes and growling to himself. 

“We’re leaving tonight.” 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yaku rushed from Wakatoshi’s den, gritting his teeth as he flew to the top of the volcano, taking a deep breath before releasing a plume of white fire. He then dove down into the volcano, sitting down on the cold ground. 

After a few moments, dragons beagan to flood into the cave, chattering to one another nervously. Yaku pawed at the ground before flying up, taking a seat beside the large ‘throne’. The throne was a rock that had been carved out by a fire dragon long ago. 

It was carved in a way that a dragon of any size could sit comfortably. It was beautiful, being decorated with multiple jewels and gold, but now, Yaku felt no awe as he sat next to it, waiting impatiently for Wakatoshi. 

He spotted Suga and Akaashi leading Tooru and Eita into the room, whispering to each other quietly as they pulled Tooru away from the rest of the loud dragons. They stayed hunched around Tooru protectively. 

A shadow passed over the volcano as Wakatoshi slipped into the volcano, silent and stiff as he sat down in the throne, looking over the different dragons silently. 

“I know that you must be wondering why I’ve called you all here for a second meeting.” Wakatoshi started, “but it has come to my mate’s and I’s attention that...” He paused, taking a deep breath. 

“We cannot be here any longer.” The dragons remained silent, looking terrified for a few seconds. Wakatoshi didn’t wait for them to call out. He looked up at the volcano opening. 

“Once the stars appear, we leave.” He said before he jumped up and flew out of the hole. Yaku gasped and followed him quickly. He could hear other dragons following them, but he ignored them, following Wakatoshi back to his den. 

“Wakatoshi!” Yaku called, “wait! Stop!” he yelled, running into the den after Wakatoshi. “Stop!” He yelled, running as fast as he could, until finally, he was slammed against the floor by the much bigger dragon. 

He cried out in pain as Wakatoshi’s claws dug into his skin. He whimpered as he looked up at Wakatoshi. The purple dragon’s eyes were clouded over with lust and fury. 

“Waka-” Yaku started, but coughed and choked as Wakatoshi began to bear his weight on Yaku’s neck, his claws digging into the tender flesh of his neck. 

“Ah,” Yaku looked over as he saw Daichi standing just next to Wakatoshi, grinning as he held onto a small remote. 

“So, this is Wakatoshi’s mate.” Daichi said, curling his lip in a snarl, “how utterly  _ pathetic.”  _ Yaku coughed as Wakatoshi bore down more, choking Yaku.

Daichi grinned, patting Wakatoshi’s neck. “You know, we’ve heard about your little plan to escape.” Daichi said, “and I have to say, for such a breeding slut, you’ve got a lot of nerve to try to defy me.” 

Yaku snarled, trying to breathe fire, but all that came out was hot breath. Daichi snickered, grinning and showing off dull white teeth. 

“Wakatoshi,” he said suddenly, holding up a large needle filled with bright green liquid. He pressed the needle into Wakatoshi’s skin, injecting the liquid into Wakatoshi’s body. 

“Have fun.” Daichi said before turning and walking from the cavern. Wakatoshi snarled, grabbing Yaku by his neck with his strong teeth, yanking him back into the cavern more and more. 

The realization of what was happening dawned upon Yaku, and horror filled him. He clawed at the ground, his claws chipping as he tried to pull himself back. 

“Let me go! Wakatoshi, please! Don’t do this to me!” He cried, screaming in pain as he felt Wakatoshi’s teeth dig into his neck. 

“Yaku!” Yaku looked up to see Suga at the entrance to the cave, Tanaka and Nishinoya next to him. Yaku whimpered, looking to Wakatoshi who was clearly beyond reason. 

“No! Suga! Get out of here!” Yaku yelled, gasping as he felt Wakatoshi starting to rut against him harshly. 

“I’ll be fine! Get everyone somewhere safe!” He yelled, gasping as his claws broke off of the stone, and he was ripped down a long hallway. He could hear Suga screaming his name, but as he was dragged further and further down, he gave up. 

He whimpered as Wakatoshi released his throat, snarling softly as he raised his body to mount Yaku. Yaku lay there, tears leaking from his eyes as he felt himself involuntarily start to release slick. 

He dug his claws into the stone as Wakatoshi shoved in in one sharp jab, splitting him apart harshly enough to make part of him tear. He howled in pain, feeling blood soaking his hind legs and the base of his tail, and still Wakatoshi continued to pound into him relentlessly. 

Yaku whimpered loudly as he felt Wakatoshi’s member getting bigger, and soon, burning hot release was spurted into him. Wakatoshi hovered over him for a moment, breathing hard. Yaku sobbed, laying still in agony. 

He gasped in pain as Wakatoshi pulled out harshly, growling and snarling like he was a wild animal before curling around Yaku, licking at his face unapologetically. 

As Yaku felt his eyes blur, feeling the seed that was rooted deep inside of him start to spread and grow, he listened for anything, and to his relief, he heard the faint sound of wingbeats. 

He smiled softly, and although being horribly raped by the person he thought he could trust the most, as long as the people he loved had escaped, he would put up with this. 

And eventually, he too would escape. 


	5. Chapter 5

Suga gasped for air as he followed Tsukishima and Tanaka away from the caverns. Tooru was held in his jaws gently, while Nishinoya clung onto his back tightly. He blinked away tears as he flew as fast as he could. 

He could still hear the screams of Yaku in his ears, echoing in horrible, tortured ways. Suga looked around, not seeing any dragons following them, he felt emotion well up in his throat and quickly looked ahead. 

There was nothing they could do. Everyone had done their best, and even then, so much blood had been spilt for their escape. He thought back to the caverns, he could see the golden blood splattered on the ground, hear the horrible sounds of gunshots, and smell the stench of death as it hung heavy in the air. 

He hated it with everything in his being. He could feel Tooru squirming in his jaws, but Suga ignored him and continued flying. Tooru could wait a little longer. Tanaka and Tsukishima were speaking softly, their voices lost in the wind. 

Suga didn’t know how long they’d been flying, but he could only guess that it was for a few hours. The sky was just starting to go dark, and the surface of the earth beneath him was unfamiliar to his eyes. He hoped that they were far enough away that Daichi couldn’t find them again. 

He didn’t want to go back. He couldn’t. Daichi would kill him if he went back. Suga snapped from his thoughts as Tsukishima began to descend to the earth, landing in a large cornfield. 

Suga gently put Tooru down, letting Nishinoya slide off of his back. Suga gently sniffed at Tooru’s body, nudging Tooru as he lay there. His eyes were glassy with tears, and he looked so pathetic... It broke Suga’s heart to pieces. 

“Suga.” Tsukishima said, breaking the silence. Suga looked up, the pale dragon was sitting stiffly, his eyes filled with unease as he looked to Tanaka and then back to Suga. 

“We....Tanaka and I...We want to split up.” Tsukishima said. Suga paused for a moment, blinking. “Split up?” Suga asked, sitting up to look at Tsukishima better. 

Tanaka nodded, “it’s too dangerous to be in a group together. Noya and I have already talked. We’re going our separate ways.” Tanaka said softly, letting Noya climb onto his back, clinging onto his shoulders. 

Suga nodded, swallowing down tears that threatened to rise. “Very well. I wish you luck.” He said softly before gently scooping Tooru up in his claws and launching into the air. 

Tooru whimpered in his hold, holding onto his claws tightly. “Suga?” He asked over the air, Suga hummed as he dove down a bit, landing on the ground on the sun warmed ground before a large forested area. 

He gently let Tooru go, nuzzling into his head. He sighed a little, sitting down and letting his eyes leak tears. 

“It’ll all be okay, Tooru.” He whispered, leading Tooru into the forest, “we have to get as far away as possible.” He looked up, frowning at the sky. 

“It’s no longer safe here for us.” 


End file.
